


into the light

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: subject: re: school





	1. subject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



To: [-------]@gmail.com

Subject: Re: School Project 

 

Hey. 

 

I know you probably won’t see this soon, but I needed to get it out. 

 

The truth is, my name is Mark. 

 

I know I should have told you sooner. 

 

I’ll see you tomorrow. 

 

-Mark 


	2. announcements

_ 5 days ago  _

Scarsdale High School Announcement Script 

 

[----]: Today, we have girl’s volleyball and boy’s soccer, both have games against New! York! City! And for lunch today there’s spaghetti and meatballs...be sure to get cheese, Scarsdale Lions. We have the beeeest here!

 

[-------]: Hiiiii! I’m [-------], captain of the girl’s volleyball team! Let’s kick some a-I MEAN BUTT OUT THERE! We’re gonna beat NYC! 

 

Mark: And I’m Mark. I have become the captain of the boy’s soccer team. Somehow. I don’t like sports. 

 

[-------]: Mark, you can’t say that. 

 

Mark: Anyway come to the game. I’m not playing. 

 

END. 


	3. captain

_ 1 day before Scarsdale vs NYC soccer game   _

To:  [ markcohen56@gmail.com ](mailto:markcohen56@gmail.com)

Subject: Captain 

 

mark I’m sick i know you hate soccer but please take over for me tomorrow, apparently i have mono 

It’s called the kissing disease 

I think i got it from shannon 

(we got it goinnn you know what i mean?) 

Anyway pls be captain tomorrow thx 

 

-[-----] 

 

To: [--------]@gmail.com 

Subject: Re: Captain 

 

Sure, I’ll do it. 

 

Sorry to hear about your illness. 

 

I don’t need to hear about Shannon. 

 

-Mark 


End file.
